Connected Minds
by dizzy.tallack
Summary: It's been a year since the attack on Crait and the remaining resistance fighters are forced to flea their stronghold once the First Order becomes aware of their location. Rey is captured, but uses this as a chance to end the tyranny of the First Order and Kylo Ren once and for all. However, a new emotion begins to stir within Rey that might ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

All it took was a split second for their minds to connect. Kylo Ren could no longer see the dark hallway he had been walking down and momentarily lost his bearings. A rough wind blew his hair across his face, the water from the ocean spraying up at him. It was a colourless scene, the sun obscured by the rolling grey clouds.

He saw her almost immediately. Rey was sitting on a nearby rock, meditating, eyes closed to everything around her. Kylo could sense through the force what she was trying to accomplish. She was the reason their minds were connected, even after all this time.

When Rey felt his presence, she slowly let go of her hold on the force. It settled inside of her before disappearing entirely. It had worked. She felt proud of herself for having pulled it off without any training. But her confidence instantly shifted to something else when she saw Kylo Ren standing before her. Unease filled every inch of her body, along with something else: fear.

Kylo sneered at the girl on the rock. 'Why did you bring me here?'

'I didn't even know if it would work,' she murmured to herself. Once standing, she had to look up to meet his dark eyes. 'It's been a long time, Ben.'

Ignoring the use of his name, Kylo took an intimidating step towards her, pulling his lightsaber from his belt. 'I've been trying to find the last remaining resistance base for over a year. By using the force to connect us and bring me here, you could be putting them all in danger. What is the reasoning behind all this?.'

'I'm not here to fight you,' she told him, a gentler note entering her voice. 'There is something I need to tell you. I don't know if you even care, but I know you're not a monster. Not entirely anyway.'

He took a moment to take in her expression and use of words. The air around her had shifted, and he could feel through the force that her fear had completely vanished. Kylo's hold on his lightsaber loosened.

Rey didn't know how to continue. This was the man who had torn everything apart in his fall to the dark side. He was someone who cared about nothing and no-one. Kylo Ren had killed his own father without a second thought. And yet, there was something within him. Rey sensed that the dark hadn't completely overtaken him, and that Ben Solo was trapped inside. Fear gave way to compassion within her heart.

'Your mother has passed away.' There was a pause. 'It happened two days ago. I've been trying to contact you since that day. I'm sorry for your loss.'

Much to her bewilderment, Kylo Ren gave a short laugh. It was devoid of any emotion and sent chills down her spine. He didn't feel anything towards what he had just been told. Ben Solo would have cared, but Kylo Ren was different.

'General Organa was your mother,' Rey stated, anger boiling in her chest. 'How could you laugh about this? She was like a-.'

'A mother to you?' His voice was deep and strong, carrying his hostility in every word he spoke. 'I can see through you; into your mind. Tell me, was she a loving mother? She never did anything to care for me. I was sent far away where she never had to see me again.'

Her walls instantly shot up around her mind, using the force to protect her thoughts from him. Kylo's hand gripped his lightsaber even tighter than before. The situation had taken a turn Rey hadn't prepared herself for. She could feel the anger radiating from him and knew she needed to break the connection between their minds.

Wide eyes, fearful eyes, met Kylo's fury filled stare when she realised something. Her heart began pounding in her chest. She had tried to break their connection using the force, but their minds remained tethered together. A much darker, stronger force was pressed against their minds. How had she not felt it sooner? During their conversation Kylo had slowly crept into her mind, learning what he needed to do in order to connect their thoughts. It wasn't Rey keeping them here, it was Kylo.

He gave a cruel smile when he felt the fear creep back into her. 'Now you can't escape me.'

And then he vanished, breaking their connection.

The hold on her mind had caused a massive headache to flare at the bottom of her neck. Rey stumbled a few steps back, falling onto the rock she had been meditating on. What did he mean by that last part? Rey felt like something wasn't right. Was there a way he could use their connection to find the resistance? Had he been able to read deep into her thoughts in the split second it had taken her to block him out?

Rey glanced out across the ocean, praying that he wasn't able to mimic how she manipulated the force to connect their minds. But in the off chance that he managed to see something he wasn't supposed to Rey needed to warn the others.

It took three hours to reach the resistance strong hold. It was an unmarked planet within a solar system that had once belonged to the Federation. The First Order would have a hard time tracking them from 30 light years away, but thanks to Rey, it might be easier to locate them.

Finn, Poe and everyone else who had survived the attack on Crait listened carefully as she explained to them what had happened.

Finn began pacing back and forth, unable to stop himself from fidgeting. 'Are you sure he can trace us back to here using the force? I mean, he can't read minds right? The force doesn't work like that... Does it?'

Rey watched him walk back and forth. 'He can glimpse certain things. If I can manage to connect my mind with his, then he is defiantly strong enough to return the favour. Believe me, this is not what I had intended.'

'Alright everyone, we need a plan.' Poe gathered everyone's attention by standing on a weapons crater. 'I don't know how long we have until the First Order manages to find us. Rey, I need you to try and find out what Kylo Ren is planning. I don't exactly know how this...thing with your minds work, but do you think you can get us something like a time limit?'

Rey only nodded, not sure if she could do what he asked.

He nodded back. 'I need everyone to gather our supplies on transporter shuttles. Those who know how to fly a sharp shooter are with me when we depart. We need to protect the shuttles and the remaining resistance fighters with our lives. Everyone understand?'

While everyone rushed around, getting ready to leave their home for the past one year, Rey went to find a quiet spot. It had only been a few hours since speaking with Kylo, and she didn't know if it would work again.

Once comfortable on the bottom of a bunk bed, she opened up her senses to the force. It swirled around her chest, warm and reassuring, before expanding into her whole body. Rey felt the whole universe around her, pin pointing where Kylo was in a heart beat. He was too easy for her to find, like he had been waiting for her. Their minds connected within seconds of her meditation.

This time when she opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. Rey felt the darkness trying to enter her mind, but was quick to shield her thoughts. It was clear in an instant that Kylo was controlling the link between their minds. Was she really so weak against his use of the dark force?

'You need a teacher,' he stated from the other side of the cockpit.

Rey glanced around at the control panels and the vast open space visible through the ships glass screen. What solar system was Kylo Ren in? It wasn't one she recognised. There was nothing to give away his location.

'You're trying to find out if I've located your strong hold,' he said matter-of-fact.

'Stop doing that.'

An evil smirk played at the edges of his lips. 'None of you will leave alive. I will end the resistance once and for all.'

'Answer one question for me,' she started, changing the topic of their conversation. 'If it causes you this much pain, then why do you continue to follow the dark side?'

His perfectly practiced façade faltered long enough for Rey to know that she had hit a nerve. She could feel it within him whenever she connected their minds. A battle, long since waged, within his mind and soul. Neither side has won yet, but it was clear which one held power over him. Kylo was struggling to control his rage and insecurities.

He stretched out his arm, using the force to cut off her air supply. Rey dropped to her knees, struggling for even a small breath of air. Luke's lightsaber made it's way into her hand and she clicked the button, hearing the familiar sound of the plasma beam coming to life. Kylo instantly let go of the force; allowing her air. He drew his own lightsaber, the bright red flashing into view.

'It's only fair,' Rey managed to gasp between breaths of air, stumbling to her feet. 'You read my thoughts and I read yours. If you want me to stop, tell me one thing; what do you plan to do once you find our location?'

All he did was crouch into a defensive stance, glaring at her in pure hatred and anger, ready for their second battle.

Rey took a stance as well, raising her lightsaber with strong, capable hands.

'Remember how this ended last time for you.' She gestured to the thin scar running down the right side of his face. 'Tell me what you plan to do once you find the location of our resistance base.'

'It's too late for you,' was all he said before he lunged towards her.

Rey broke their connection immediately. She had to use the force to forcibly shove him from her mind moments before his saber would have sliced her in two. It took so much energy from her that when she tried to get off the bed her head swirled and she fell against the frame of the bunks.

'Finn,' she whispered, unable to go further. Rey sunk to the floor, sweat soaking through her shirt.

Conjuring up the last remaining strength she had, Rey used the force to push herself into Finn's mind.

Finn

It wasn't something she had tried on anyone other than Kylo. Could someone who wasn't connected to the force hear her? With her body in the state it was there was no other way. With every heart beat she could feel her connection with the force growing weaker. Her eyes began to close against her will. Rey had used too much of the force in such a short amount of time, something she wasn't trained to do.

Finn, you need to go now. Tell Poe... Everyone... Tell everyone it's too late. Leave everything behind; leave me behind. Go.

It was faint, but she felt something shove back, a fleeting thought. It was a familiar and comforting voice.

We aren't leaving without you, Rey.

In between the ringing in her ears, Rey heard the distant sounds of fighter jets. They had closed in on their location. It was too late...

Go!

With her last ounce of energy, she manipulated the force around her, screaming the command into everyone's minds who was within a one mile radius. It was the last thing she could do for them.

Rey's body hit the floor long after her mind had completely shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

In the distance, not entirely obscured by the mountains, two transport shuttles slowly lifted into the air. Ten fighter jets flanked the shuttles, clearly acting as cover for the rebels to retreat. For every one of their ships the First Order had three.

General Hux gave the command for them give chase, releasing more than twenty of their own fighter jets. Kylo watched on from his seat, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. He closed his eyes, drowning out the noise around him, searching for a familiar feeling. His control over the force was strong, but he was unable to sense the brilliant warmth of light that came from the girl.

'Take us down.' He rose to his feet, his voice filled with authority as he spoke. 'Our fighters will destroy what little resistance is left. We need to search their base in case some survive.'

'Sir, a few rats can't possibly cause any damage,' General Hux said.

Kylo glared at him. 'That's an order, General.'

The ship slowly lowered, landing at the entrance to the rebels abandoned base. Kylo ordered everyone on the ship to remain where they were, assuring them that any rebel he found would be dealt with quickly.

As he walked deeper into their base, it was clear no-one had been left behind. Kylo Ren didn't know which way to walk or where to search or if the girl was even here. She could have fled with the others; she could be dead already if their ships had been blown from the sky. For some unexplainable reason this last thought made him anxious.

A dull throbbing came from within his mind. He clutched onto the warm feeling, knowing instantly what it was from. It was her connection with the force that was calling out for help. The signal was so weak Kylo could barely tell which direction it was coming from. His own power surged towards the warm of the light, shrouding it in darkness to extinguish the warmth, leaving only coldness behind.

It must have taken him close to half an hour to search their base. In one of the last rooms he walked into Kylo spotted her. Rey was sprawled out on the floor, a cold sweat across her brow. He instinctively drew his lightaber in case it was all an act.

He used the force to probe around her mind, making sure that she was unconscious. With no shields to block her mind, Kylo was able to see everything. He saw her memory of the last few minutes before she blacked out. He saw her raw power being used to save her friends even when she had no strength to even lift her head. He felt her pain and her exhaustion and her fear. And the last thing he saw was himself through her eyes, just before she had slammed the door shut on her mind and untethered their connection. So that had been the cause of her drained energy? Ending their connection had caused her this much damage.

What if it was for nothing? Kylo had little doubt the resistance would be able to get away this time, but in the off chance that they managed to escape...

Kylo lifted Rey into his arms and carried her back to the ship. No-one made eye contact with him as he boarded, all too frightened to question his decision.

General Hux, however, felt he had a place to speak. 'Why on earth have you brought that girl aboard my ship?'

It was easy for Kylo to silence him. He didn't even need to look at the General to tighten the air around his neck, choking him for a few seconds. It was necessary to assert dominance and show to everyone else that Kylo would not be spoken down to.

'She could be useful.' He dropped her onto the cold floor, the thump of her body hitting metal echoed through the cockpit of the ship. 'Have they been destroyed?'

There was a significant pause from General Hux. 'No, sir. Most of them managed to get away, but-.'

Kylo drew his lightsaber and took a swing at a nearby control panel. The two workers seated there barely had enough time to jump out of the way. No-one said anything as he lay waste to the heavy machine, tearing apart most of the wall with it. Rage fuelled his action, pouring through his veins, giving him a familiar and comforting feeling.

Once he finished with his tantrum, Kylo turned to face the General. 'If I had left it to you then we would be left with nothing. The girl will help us locate the remaining rebels who you let escape.'

'Do you believe that she would willingly give up the location of her friends?'

'She will,' he promised. 'By force.'

*****

Ten hours later and Rey finally opened her eyes. A dull throb pained the back of her neck. When she attempted to lift her right arm, to rub at the sore spot on her neck, she was met with resistance. Her arms and legs had been tied down, the cold metal of the chair sending chills up her back.

Panic rose in her chest at the dark room, nothing at all to give away where she might be. How had she come to be here? Rey remembered the darkness consuming her with no energy left to keep it out. Were her friends okay? Did they make it out or- No. Rey couldn't let herself think like that.

Concentrating, lowering her heart rate, she used the force as an extension of herself, reaching into the dark room around her. It was empty and cold. Rey listened more closely, but all she could hear was her own heartbeat.

Hello, Rey.

That voice-she knew that voice. It was like a whisper through her mind. Rey didn't open her eyes because she knew the man that the voice belonged to wouldn't be standing in the room with her. She could feel his cold darkness in her mind, their control over the forces connecting, tethering their thoughts together.

Rey spoke into the empty room. 'Show me your face. Stop being a coward.'

The connection between their minds instantly broke. The loud beep of a security being swiped caused her to open her eyes, watching as a door to her cell opened slowly.

There he was, as intimidating and dangerous as he was during their mind-linked conversations. Kylo Ren closed the door behind him and came to stand directly in front of Rey. The sight of the small girl was enough to make his blood boil, making it hard for him to control his anger. She had ruined so many of his plans with the help of her friends. Now it was his turn to ruin her plans.

Rey would be lying to herself if she said Kylo didn't frighten her. She knew how deadly he was, and how quickly his temper can turn. There was a time when she believed he could come back from the darkness that held him, but not anymore. Rey could see that he didn't want to be freed, that he was the darkness.

'Where are my friends?' Her voice was shaking slightly.

'Most of them escaped,' he answered truthfully.

Rey's heart sank. 'Most?'

Kylo watched the sadness creep into her eyes before continuing. 'Tell me where their next stronghold would be.'

'I don't-.'

The air in her lungs became heavy, cutting off her words. Kylo wasn't here to listen to her excuses and lies. Rey struggled, trying to use the force to counteract his hold on her throat. It was clear after a few seconds how strong he was and she eventually gave up, that small amount of effort draining her energy.

When he felt her give up, Kylo eased the pressure around her throat. 'You would know every plan they have. Tell me now or I will do it the hard way.'

Rey squeezed in a breath or two before responding with, 'This is the easy way?'

'Remembered what happened when you were in this position last time,' he warned her.

'That didn't go so well for you either,' she reminded him.

Kylo stormed towards her, bending down so their faces were inches apart. 'You're strong with the force, but right now you're weak. It would be all too easy to take what I need from you.'

'Then hurry up and get what you came here for,' she challenged with venom in her voice.

She surprised him with the amount of confidence behind her words. However, deep down he could sense her uncertainly and fear. That would be what ruins her.

Kylo stayed crouched in front of her, locking his eyes with hers. He saw the light ring of green circling the hazel coloured iris as her eyes widened. Darkness slowly caressed her mind before it was met with a light so warm that Kylo couldn't penetrate it. Pushing harder, keeping his eyes locked with hers, it was a battle of their minds strength. Neither was willing to give up without a fight.

Determination swirled in Rey's chest as she realised she might be strong enough to block him out. Kylo's dark eyes flickered with anger as he continued to break through her wall. She could feel how cold his power was and almost faltered to its touch on her mind.

This continued for what felt like forever, neither of them giving in, occasionally one side managing to push the other back before being thrown out again.

Consumed in his anger and humiliation at not being able to complete a simple task, Kylo broke their connection, instead opting for a different method. This girl was causing him more trouble than he could have ever thought. His hand came down against her throat, pressing with just enough strength to warn her that he wasn't messing around.

Rey's eyes continued to stare into his, absolutely no confidence left. Controlling the force and stopping him from entering her mind had been easy enough, but this was entirely different. She knew how much damage he could do to her while she was tied down. Fear swelled inside her chest, and she knew Kylo could sense it.

'Go on,' she muttered, her voice uneven and scared. 'Kill me and you will never find them.'

With an enraged growl, he shoved the girl hard enough to tip her chair over, sending her back slamming into the hard ground.

Rey barely gave a shocked gasp before her head hit the ground at the wrong angle. It was enough of a hit to knock her out.

Kylo stood to glance down at the girl, his rage slowly subsiding when he saw that she was unconscious again. Staring at her peaceful face, no longer looking at him with hate filled eyes, he couldn't bring himself to dig into her mind. She had been through enough torment for now. Even though he had no reason to feel sorry for this girl or go easy on her, there was something within him that wasn't rage or hatred or coldness. It was something that hadn't been there for a very long time.

Something this girl had woken up inside of him.

 **Authors Note:  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! I haven't written a fanfiction since about 2014 and wasn't sure of my writing style was good enough for readers. I have great plans for this story and will try to update every one or two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed and yet Kylo was no closer to finding out the new location of the Resistance Base. Rey, although tired, starved and drained of all energy, was somehow able to keep up the mental shield around her mind. Kylo had attempted to withdraw the information while she was asleep, but there was nothing to be found. Either this girl was stronger with the force than he had ever imagined, or she genuinely didn't know where their stronghold was.

On the fourth day he walked into her holding cell, expecting to see her eyes filled with hatred like every other time. Instead he found her body slumped, eyes closed, and chest barely moving. Kylo stopped short, tapping into the dark force surrounding him. There was no warmth of her light to counteract his assault on her mind. There was no sign of Rey's force at all.

Before he knew he was moving, Kylo had untied her arms and legs, carrying her out into the empty hallway. Rey was barely breathing. He rushed to the infirmary, catching the eye of every storm trooper on his way. No-one stopped him or offered help.

The nurse was surprised when Kylo burst through the door, throwing Rey onto the nearest bed, but soon jumped into action.

'How long has she been unconscious for?' The nurse asked.

His gentle hands lifted her shirt up to her collarbone so he could begin sticking the heart rate monitor patches to her chest. The machine came to life, giving out a weak beep every half minute.

Kylo glanced away from the uncovered girl. 'I don't know.'

'When was the last time she drank anything?'

'I don't know.'

'When was-.'

'I don't know!' His voice tore through the large room. 'This girl is a key piece in destroying the Rebel Resistance. If you can't manage to help her, then you are no help to the First Order.'

The nurse heard the threat in Kylo's voice and nodded. He got to work, calling out for help from the other nurses. Two minutes later Kylo Ren stormed out of the room and everyone visibly relaxed.

Rey's heart took a few hours to stabilize. IV tubes hung from her forearm, one for fluid and the other for nutrition. Her body was deeply malnourished and the nurses even had doubts about whether they could save her or not. No-one can go four days without eating or drinking, plus going through massive amounts of energy that wasn't really there to begin with.

Rey was only a few hours off from dying.

Kylo Ren was laying on the bed in his otherwise empty room when he felt her call. Did that mean she was alright? If her mind was trying to connect with his, does that mean she is awake? He allowed her warmth to swirl in the link between them before he himself took control of the force linking their minds, causing it to turn cold and raise goosebumps on his arms.

The girl came into his view, standing at the foot of his bed. Kylo sat up and stared at her, a little confused by her appearance. There was no faded white and brown cloths covering her body, but rather a plain yellow dress. Brown wavy hair framed her face, but it wasn't the same face he had stared into for the past four days of interrogation. Was she always this short? He also noticed that her eyes held none of the hatred or fear that was usually displayed when they faced each other.

Hesitantly, the younger Rey spoke. 'Who are you? Where am I?'

'My name is Ky-Ben. What's your name?'

The girl gave a sweet smile. 'Rey.'

Just as he thought. Kylo moved to the end of the bed, managing to be the same height as the girl even while sitting down. He touched her mind with his and still felt the same warmth. It defiantly was Rey, but why did she look like this?

'How old are you?' His voice was rough even when he tried to speak nicely.

'Twelve.' The girl paused. 'Can you help me?'

Kylo nodded slowly.

'I've lost my parents. I don't know where they are, but they said they would come back…'

'How long have they been gone for?'

The girl thought for a moment, getting that same concentrated look on her face that Rey has when trying to force Kylo from her mind.

'Five years.'

'And what makes you think I'll help you?' A dangerous note creeped into his voice.

Much to his surprised, little Rey bounced forward and grabbed his hand. Kylo froze. The girl gave a small laugh before shaking his arm up and down.

'Because I can tell you're a good guy. No bad guy is named Ben.'

He opened his mouth to speak, but the girl glanced over her shoulder, acting as if she heard something. When she looked back at Kylo, her hazel eyes were smiling brightly.

'I need to go now,' she told him, dropping his hand. 'Promise you'll help me? I'll be counting on you, Mister!'

The link in their minds vanished, the force snapping back into his body with a cold shudder. He reached out again but felt no warmth or source of Rey's light. The connection was lost telling him that Rey was most likely still unconscious.

What had that all been about? How could he have spoken with Rey's younger self? The force worked in mysterious ways sometimes, but managing to conjure up something like that baffled him. Kylo was confused and shaken up at the experience, unable to process how it had even happened.

A light tap woke Kylo from his dreamless sleep. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, obviously more exhausted than he had thought.

The male nurse from before walked in on his command, bowing deeply. 'The girl is in a stable condition. She can take visitors now.'

'She's awake?'

'Yes, Sir. She awoke a little under an hour ago.'

So he had been right; Rey was still unconscious when their minds connected. Is that why he spoke to a younger version of herself? Was Rey's connection with the force controlling what Kylo saw and heard even when she wasn't aware of it? Or had she done it sub-consciously? Either way, it was proof that Rey's strength in the force was greater than he had anticipated.

Kylo was escorted back to the infirmary by the nurse, getting caught up on all the details. However, before they reached their destination, General Hux appeared in front of them, glaring at Kylo with a red face.

'I heard you've gone to great lengths to save that Jakku girl.'

'For a great purpose, General Hux. She is invaluable.'

His mouth turned up in a sarcastic smile. 'And have you managed to get any information from her?'

Kylo took a threatening step forward. 'These concerns you trouble yourself with will do you no good. You dare to question my methods and leadership?'

Hux's smile turned into a sneer. 'All I am saying is that we haven't time to waste on a useless woman.'

'Useless?'

Kylo Ren reached out to grab Hux by the throat. His hand squeezed tight enough so he could be lifted off the floor and slammed into the metal wall. There they stood, Kylo's fingers digging in deeper until the General's eyes began turning red. Only then did he release the pressure slightly.

When he leaned in, his voice pitched now and filled with venom, Kylo felt Hux's body freeze. 'I'm beginning to think you're the useless one here. Instead of worrying about what I'm doing, focus your attention on your army. Cause I worry about whether they will still gave a General by tomorrow evening. This will be the final time I warn you. Never speak out against me or pertain to think you're above me ever again. Do I make myself clear?'

General Hux glared into Kylo's eyes, thought there was fear hidden beneath the anger.

Kylo's rage peeked and he yelled his next words. 'Answer me!'

'Yes, Supreme Leader Ren,' Hux spat out, his face now an odd shade of purple.

'Ben..'

The nurse that had been watching the whole thing, frightened for his own life, turned to see his only patient standing just a few meters away. His eyes widened and he rushed to her side, checking her entire body over.

'Why are you walking around? I told you to remain seated. Wait, did you pull your IV drips out?' He examined the small holes where the needles had been and sighed. 'Why did you-.'

'It is you, right, Ben?'

Kylo let go of Hux's throat and he slid to the floor in a heap of choking coughs. He faced Rey, the rage still burning deep within his core.

Rey took a few uncertain steps towards him, stopping only a meter away. She glanced up into his eyes, no hint of hatred or fear at what she saw. To her, in this moment, he wasn't scary.

Kylo spoke quickly, unsure of what game she was playing. 'My name isn't Ben.'

Rey smiled brightly, taking him by surprise. 'Of course it is! You told me yourself, remember? You promised to help me find my parents.'

His eyes widened. It suddenly mad sense. Why she was suddenly so cheerful and happy towards him; the reason why she didn't shy away from him or fear him. The things she was talking about-her missing parents and using his real name. It was exactly like when their minds connected a few hours ago, only this time she wasn't a twelve year old girl.

Kylo stared down into the bright, round eyes of the girl who should hate him more than anyone in the universe. The rage left his body in an instant.

Rey's mind had reset to a time back before their lives became intertwined.

 **Thanks, everyone, for the reviews :) I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope the twists and turns don't throw you off too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rey sat on the white bed in the infirmary, a little confused about what was going on. The two men in front of her continued to ask questions that she didn't want to answer, both apparently nurses who helped bring her back from the brink of death. But Rey didn't remember any of that. Why would these men need to save her life? She had been safely tucked away in her hideout on Jakku, as healthy as ever.

Rey's eyes scanned the room until she found him; Ben was leaning stiffly against the wall, motionless and quiet for the past hour or so. Somehow all she could remember was his face. He had promised to help her find her parents, so why was she stuck on a ship with people she had never met? How exactly had she gotten here?

One of the nurses drew her attention back by asking, 'Do you remember how you left Jakku?'

'No, because I didn't leave. I was getting my food portions for the day when I ran into him,' she continued, pointing at Kylo across the room. 'We were in the market place.'

In total disbelief, he stretched the force out from his body, reconnecting the link between their minds. He was surprised to find no rebuttal from her, or any indication that Rey was connected to the force. The usual warmth that surrounded her mind was gone. Could it be that her ability to use it was closed away with her memory? If she indeed couldn't remember anything since she left Jakku, then her control over the force would be virtually non-existent.

In her mind he saw the memory clearly; Kylo standing on a sand ridden planet amongst aliens of all species, the bustle of the marketplace making it hard to catch a glimpse of him. Was it all an illusion she made in her mind? Something this serious was unheard of. Not only had she lost her memory, but for some reason her mind had replaced them with fabricated ones. If Kylo hadn't seen into her thoughts then he would have said she was lying.

Rey continued speaking. 'Ben told me he would help me find my parents, that he could do something like that. We met a few weeks ago.'

An idea came to life in Kylo's mind. He strolled over to the bed, arms crossed tightly. 'That is precisely what we are doing, Rey. This is my ship, the one I told you about, remember? We will use it to find your parents.'

There was a pause from her. Kylo watched in amazement through their connection as her mind slowly began embedding a fake memory into her thoughts. One of her and Kylo sitting around a fire at night, a cold desert wind sweeping over their bodies, speaking of a ship he owned and how he would use it to find her family. Rey wasn't aware that the memory never happened, and Kylo knew he could use this to his advantage.

One of the nurses walked away to check on Rey's vital charts, while the other one said, 'You should be healed enough by now. No hard exertion on your body and get plenty of fluids.'

The other nurse spoke up, holding Rey's medical folder in his hands. 'We will prescribe you some painkillers just to be sure.'

Kylo waited for Rey to stand on her feet before speaking. 'I will have a room organised for you.'

It was at this precise moment that General Hux chose to walk in on, overhearing Kylo Ren's words. Before he was able to say something that ruined Kylo's plan, the air around Hux grew too thick for him to speak.

Excusing himself, the two men walked out into the hall. Kylo dropped his hold on the air around the General when the doors closed, allowing him to speak.

'You're giving a prisoner a room?' His face had begun to turn a light shade of red. 'Are we going to extend an invitation to the entire rebel scum?'

Keeping his voice calm, though sharp, Kylo responded. 'Rey has lost her memories through the extreme circumstances she was put through. These things happen. Now her mind is playing tricks on her, telling her that I'm someone to be trusted.'

General Hux gave a sarcastic smile. 'Can she trust you, Supreme Leader?'

'I can convince her to tell me where their next base is,' Kylo continued, ignoring his blatantly rude question. 'It'll be much easier gaining information if she is willing to give it up freely.'

'But she's lost her memories.'

'They are still there, General. Just hidden deep.' Kylo turned to leave. 'I will pull them from her mind if I have to.'

The nurses gave Rey the painkillers in an unmarked box. She didn't feel at all easy about any of this, especially the missing parts in her mind. Rey knew she had met Ben before; he had been such a nice guy and a friendly face to talk to back on Jakku. But she remembers nothing of this ship or when exactly she had been brought on board. It was all a blur, which only caused a headache when she tried to focus too much on the gapping holes in her memory.

She was escorted through a maze of corridors, which all looked the same, and up three levels in an elevator, all the while the uneasiness continued to grow in her chest. They didn't pass many people, and those they did run into were quick to turn their heads away or duck down another hallway. It was as if they were avoiding Rey.

Her escort left her alone in an unmarked room, passing her the security card to the room without a word. It was a little too clean and sterile. A single bed, too large for just one person, sat in on corner. A couch with two arm chairs, all positioned around a black table dominated the room. There was no colour; grey metal walls and hard, cold floor. Rey never thought she would miss the orange sand of Jakku, or the different shades of brown people in the market place would wear. Everything here was just grey.

With one step towards the bed, Rey's mind burst into a pain so thick it brought her to her knees. A hot wave crashed over her before settling into a warm throb in the centre of her brain. The pain began decreasing after a few seconds. Even though she could get back to her feet and her vision cleared, the warmth still remained, slowly causing less and less pain until it felt natural.

Outside her room, Kylo stood, his back rigid and his breathing elevated. He had felt everything through the bond they share. If he hadn't been so close to her he might have missed it. Kylo sensed the warmth of the light wash over her like a tsunami, dulling from a bright white to something softer. He instantly knew it was Rey's force trying to re-enter her body. But the question was, did she realise what it was?

Regaining control over his breathing, Kylo knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

Rey gave a soft smile at the one man she recognised on this entire ship. 'I was wondering where you ran off to. Do we have a plan?'

Kylo closed the door behind him. 'Plan?'

'You said this was your ship, the one we are going to use to find my family.' Her kind smile slowly faded as she continued to stare into his eyes. 'You remember right?'

'Yes, I do.'

'You're different...' She shook her head and moved back a step. 'The way you're speaking and holding yourself, it isn't the same as when we were on Jakku.'

He felt the force within her instantly brighten with her change of mood, putting up defences around her mind to prevent entry. She wasn't the one doing it, but rather the force was doing it for her. It was working without her knowledge, blocking her thoughts and protecting her. Could she really be strong enough to control it without being aware? Her natural instincts were astonishing.

'No, and I apologies for my behaviour,' he started slowly, unsure of how he was meant to speak to her. He needed her to relax and trust him. 'The people aboard this ship depend on me as their leader, so I must appear strict and unwavering.'

'Leader?'

He nodded.

Rey thought about it for a moment. 'But you're still going to hold onto your promise, right?'

He nodded again. Kylo had no idea if this was going to work. Rey was talking about finding her parents, and couldn't even remember meeting anyone involved in the Resistance. Perhaps he needed to wait until her memories came back, gaining her trust in the mean time. If Rey grew to believe Kylo was her friend then when her memories returned it would be all too easy to steal them from her and, in doing so, finding the information he needed.

Refocusing his eyes, Kylo was startled to find Rey less than a meter away from him. His arms swung down to his sides, hand positioned over the light saber at his belt in case she tried anything. But she didn't move an inch.

Rey stood a whole head shorter than him, so it strained her neck to look up and meet his eyes while standing this close. His dark brown eyes had glazed over as his thoughts drifted. She was interested in what he was thinking about in this moment and found herself drawing closer to him, her feet moving without her command.

Slowly, she raised her hand as if to trace the scar across his face but, thinking it was too weird, lowered it to her side again. 'How did it happen?'

Kylo's voice was low and husky as he spoke. 'I was trying to hurt someone.'

'I don't believe that,' she said carefully, looking into his eyes. 'Ben, I don't believe you could hurt anybody.'

'And why is that?'

This time she did touch him, laying her hand gently over where his heart was. She felt him stiffen under her touch, but he didn't pull away.

'Because of the light I sense inside of you.'

The doors slammed shut on whatever emotions Rey was causing him to feel, replacing them with the anger and darkness he knew so well.

Kylo stepped back, letting out an aggravated breath. 'You must be tired. We will speak when you feel better.'

Rey was confused by his sudden change in attitude. 'But-.'

'Nothing more.'

He fled the room, crossing the threshold in a mere four steps.

It was clear to Rey she had said something that upset him, though she can't imagine what. However, one thing was clear; this Ben was not the same person she had befriended on Jakku.

 **Thanks again for the reviews I've received so far! It really keeps me going :) I have big plans for this story and I hope I can pull it off.**


	5. Chapter 5

_There was an unrecognisable person standing beside Rey, almost a head shorter than her. A graceful looking lady who, despite Rey's inexperience with family, looked like a kind grandmother who would bake. But there was also an air of authority around the old lady, causing Rey to stay on guard._

 _A soft smile sat on the old lady's lips as she spoke. 'I see you've met my son Ben. He can be quite a handful.'_

 _Rey turned towards her. 'Ben's your son?'_

 _'Yes.' The lady lowered her head for a moment before lifting it once more, staring into Rey's eyes. 'But I see that you are not the person he needs right now.'_

 _'Excuse me?'_

 _'Rey, you need to remember. It will be painful, but it will bring the two of you closer together. You're stronger with the force than you know, and your memories are hidden within, locked away for your own safety.'_

 _Rey shook her head. 'I don't understand. Locked memories?'_

 _The old lady nodded. 'I believe the subconscious side of your brain used the force to shield your mind; only it did it a little too well. Your mind was able to lock away all the bad memories, replacing them with fabricated lies. Ben knows this, and he is hoping you don't remember anything of the past.'_

 _But Rey wasn't listening anymore. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her, unaware that she was glaring at the old lady._

 _'How exactly are you meant to know all of this?' Rey glanced around, taking in the beautiful blue sky and the waves crashing against the beach. 'And how are we standing here?'_

 _'I told you that you are strong with the force.' The old lady's face grew sombre. 'As for me, I'm everywhere and nowhere. I did not call for you, child, but you who called for me. Perhaps you believed, deep down, that I can help you...'_

 _'Help me with what?'_

 _Very slowly, yet deliberately, the old lady moved towards Rey. Feeling no threat, she stayed where she wall, allowing the old lady to touch her. Rey felt her hands press against her temples._

 _At first there was nothing, but then Rey screamed. The old lady stepped back as Rey fell to the floor. It was much the same feeling as before, when she had first entered her room on Ben's ship. Pain flared through her brain, sending sharp stings down her spine. The warm feeling came back to her, settling into the deepest part of her mind._

 _The old lady was panting as she watched Rey get back to her feet. 'I didn't think I could do it. First time for everything, I guess.'_

 _But Rey was barely listening. Unlike last time, where the warmth subsided before vanishing completely, it wasn't dulling. It remained a small throb in the back of her mind._

 _'Reach out to it,' the old lady said, her voice soft yet strong. 'Grasp the warmth you feel and wrap yourself in it. You need to remember everything if you're going to help my son.'_

 _Rey did what she was told, though it took a few minutes of concentration. She didn't know how to grasp something like this; it wasn't like picking up a fork. Her first instinct was to pull it from the place in her mind it dominated, but soon stopped when she felt the pain return._

 _Eventually she found a way to slowly coax the warmth, letting it flow through her veins and run over her skin. It felt like everything made of light in the universe was directed at her, keeping her both warm and cool at the same time._

 _And with it came memories._

 _All of them crashed into her mind was such force that sent her to her knees again. Rey felt the old lady steady her with a hand, but the touch was drowned out by everything her eyes were seeing. Visions, no memories, ran across her eyes, playing one after the other._

 _Her departure from Jakku all those years ago, with Finn by her side. BB-8 and Po, the best sharp shooter flyer in the galaxy. The resistance, rebels who fought to free the galaxy from the tyranny of the First Order. Those who died during the battle on Crait, and those who survived to fight another day. Their General, Lady Organa, passing away peacefully in her sleep, a whole life of war left behind._

 _And there were memories of her and Kylo Ren. When he tried to force information from her mind on star-killer base, and their fight in the snowy forest. The scar she had left on his face. Their brief moments of secret, their minds never far from one another. Kylo killing Snoke to save her, trusting her during their battle against his guards. All of it was there, and with it a new emotion._

 _It was all too much. Once all her memories were safely tucked back where they were meant to be, Rey sat with her arms on her knees and her head lowered, panting from the exhaustion._

 _'How do you feel?'_

 _Rey lifted her head, a single tear falling down her cheek. 'General Organa, it is so good to see you again.'_

 _The old lady's eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled. 'You remember now.'_

 _'Yes. I remember everything, including what Kylo has done.'_

 _Anger flared in her chest, though it didn't stay there for long. Rey couldn't believe what was going through her head at that moment, but it made her uncomfortable. That new emotion stirred within her again, having been brought back just by the thought of him._

 _Lady Organa must have seen the change in her expression. 'What is it?'_

 _'I need to save him,' she muttered._

 _The General nodded. 'Ben is still somewhere within Kylo. His warmth has never disappeared, only faded. If you help him, then you can put an end to all of this.'_

 _'How do I do that though?'_

 _'Survive,' was the last word the General said._

Rey was startled awake by someone banging on the door. She rolled off of the bed and opened it slowly. Kylo stood with his back straight and his eyes stormy.

He spoke before she could. 'Come with me.'

Thankful that she fell asleep in her clothes, Rey rushed to follow him down the corridor, every three steps of hers matching one of his.

She didn't know if he could sense the force within her, so she did the best she could to dim the light in her mind. If he found out that her memories had returned, whatever freedom she has would disappear and it would be back to interrogations in a locked room. At least this way she was able to be close to him. But is that what she wanted? Rey knew she needed to find a way to stop him, but did he really still have a calling to the light side like General Organa believes?

After what felt like an hour worth of walking, Rey asked, 'Where are we going?'

Kylo didn't look at her. 'I need to ask you some questions about your family.'

Rey knew he was lying, but kept her anger submerged. They walked into an elevator together before she asked another question as the doors closed.

'Why couldn't we have done it in my room?'

There was a significant pause. 'Because those under my employ need to hear you as well. We need as many people as we can searching for your parents.'

Another lie. He was good at it, she had to admit. But none of it was working on her anymore.

She stopped asking questions, knowing she would only get lies in return. She needed a plan of action. If things so bad, where was she meant to go? Rey needed to find leverage of some sort that she could use to blackmail Kylo. At the moment that was her first goal; make sure she has a safe way off this ship if things go south, and then she can focus on stopping Kylo's plan.

They entered a windowless conference room, with only one other soul sitting at the ebony table. General Hux smiled at Rey, clearly pretending to play nice and friendly as well. It somehow made him look creepier than his already blotchy red skin did.

'Sit down,' Kylo ordered.

Rey, still acting naïve, did as he said. Kylo took the head of the table, and General Hux sat across from Rey.

'I hear you're feeling better,' Hux said, trying his hand at small talk.

Rey tried to keep as much disgust out of her voice as possible. 'Yes, thank you.'

He nodded. 'And I hear you're good friends with Kylo.'

'Yes. We met on Jakku,' she stated.

During their conversation, Kylo noticed something out of place about Rey's speech. Yesterday, when she woke with her memory loss, she would call him by his real name, refusing anyone who told her it was different. But now she let it slide, peeking his interest.

He let coldness consume his every muscle before manipulating the force around him. Kylo dug into Rey's mind again, trying to pin point what was different. There was nothing he could find out of place. The memories of their meeting on Jakku were still there, as well as their memory of yesterday. He couldn't location anything that suggests she remembers.

Talking politely with Hux was difficult when Rey could feel Kylo's cold talons brush against her mind. She ignored it though, allowing him full access. The memories of her past were wrapped tightly in her mind, covered by the fabricated ones created by her subconscious. It was an impenetrable wall that even the great Kylo Ren wouldn't have noticed.

'Enough chit chat for one day, Rey,' General Hux said. 'I believe we are here for a very important mission.'

Kylo spoke up, his deep voice resonating off the walls. 'We have reason to believe your parents are with a group of rebels who have been causing us problems recently. Now, we don't want to hurt anyone, but we do need to capture them so they don't bring harm to us or themselves. I think you can help us locate their new base.'

And there it was, a very creative lie. Rey had been waiting for one of them to bring up the resistance. So this was the lie he was going with? It wasn't too bad, but there was one problem she found with the plan.

'How do you know my parents are with these rebels?'

'Spies,' he said without missing a beat. 'Your parents lived on Jakku for a little while, so they asked around on my behalf, interrogating anyone who might have heard of or spoken to your parents. Word got out that they abandoned their little girl to join a rebel resistance. They apparently thought it was safest to leave you on that desert planet alone.'

She could hardly believe the lies that flowed so freely from his lips. It was a well rehearsed and thought out plan, and one she might have listened to if her memory had still be lost. However, that wasn't the case, and Rey had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his ridiculous lie.

'So,' she started slowly, keeping her voice level, 'my parents are with these rebels?'

It was General Hux who answered swiftly.

'All we need you to do is locate their whereabouts. It should be easy with a little help.'

Kylo shot him a sharp glare. 'Yes, well, it also depends on whether you will help us so that we can help you.'

'What's your plan?' Rey was curious.

'Our latest Intel suggests that the new rebel base is somewhere within the Orion region, on a well occupied planet where they can blend in.'

Rey's back went rigid and her heart stopped for a second. He had found their hideout? He knows where they escaped too? It had been less than week since she was captured. His own word-spy-came back into her mind, adding a little more clarity to the situation. Of course he would have found them by now.

When she spoke, her voice was controlled. 'And you want me to find them for you?'

He levelled his gaze with hers. 'If myself or my men were to infiltrate their base it will cause bloodshed. You are a civilian who they have no anger or fear against. I need you to go to them, and my guards will follow closely behind.'

'To capture them?'

'Exactly.'

Another lie.

Her heart was beating fast, a dangerous thing when sitting next to Kylo. Could he sense the change in her body? All of this was just too much; the well fabricated lie, the thought of selling out her friends, and also the fear of what could happen if Kylo discovered she had regained her memories.

Rey knew she needed to go along with his plan to keep her secret hidden. If Kylo became suspicious of her then the Resistance was doomed. She made the decision right then and there that she would continue to pretend to have amnesia, if only for a little while. In this time she can figure out what to do next.

General Hux cleared his throat. 'Do we have your word, Rey?'

Hearing her name rolling off of his tongue gave her goose-bumps.

Her eyes flickered to Kylo, who was studying her every move with a calculated expression. It was clear he knew something was off, so she quickly gave him a soft smile, playing nice.

'You have my word. I will help you.'

 **Authors Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It honestly makes me enjoy writing this and coming up with new twists.**


End file.
